


Colliding Hell

by LovelyLinks



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Character, bi character, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLinks/pseuds/LovelyLinks
Summary: After The End Of The bloodbath at Negan's hand. Life in Alexandria is different from before the peaceful and loving community is now running under Negan's hand he comes every couple weeks to take All the supplies he's Owned and the only thing keeping people sane is The Twins. Why is that? Read to find out!Collide Series-Book Two Of FourPoint of Views Change you will know when___________________________________________Disclaimer this story deals with Abuse both physically and Sexually and Mental Disorders so if your Triggered by those things please don't read if not Go ahead thanksI Don't Own Walking Dead I just own my Characters Elaina, Ebony, Ethan, Evelyn, Caden, Jude, JulietStory is set in Season Seven Hope You Like itComments And Votes are welcome I need Some criticism to make me feel better about posting because I know your there ByePs. I Love You Readers?♀️-LovelyLinks





	Colliding Hell

Colliding Hell Playlist  
Chapter 1:  
Chapter 2:  
Chapter 3:  
Chapter 4:  
Chapter 5:  
Chapter 6:  
Chapter 7:  
Chapter 8:  
Chapter 9:  
Chapter 10:  
Chapter 11:  
Chapter 12:  
Chapter 13:  
Chapter 14:  
Chapter 15:  
Chapter 16:  
Chapter 17:  
Chapter 18:  
Chapter 19:  
Chapter 20:  
Chapter 21:  
Chapter 22:


End file.
